


Three Words (and I'm Yours)

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Series: (Approximately) 10 year writing Challenge [3]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Zero scratches at his neck), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blood Drinking, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, But that's canon, Canon-Typical Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Self-Harm, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kuran Kaname, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kaname is kind of a dick, Kiryuu Zero needs a hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rewrite of a ten year story that spiraled out of control, Self-Worth Issues, Smut, Submissive Kiryuu Zero, Top Kuran Kaname, We Die Like Men, Zero is a giant ball of need and Kaname is LIVING for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: The call for blood is winning, overpowering andburningas he slips closer to Level E with every passing day. Zero knows his days are number, the need for blood growing until he can do nothing but to give in. Good thing Kaname is always there to catch him when he falls.Also Known As:The six-year re-write ofThree Words I long to Hearthat spiraled completely out of control and earned its own name for it.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: (Approximately) 10 year writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184636
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Three Words (and I'm Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Words I Long to Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599058) by [Trixy_BuenaSuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte). 



### Three Words (and I'm Yours)

The night when it all finally goes horribly, terribly wrong is dark.

The skies are empty of both the stars and the moon as the clouds swallow them whole, hiding them from view and bathing the world in darkness almost too deep for the lamplights to beat back.

It’s quiet.

Oh so quiet that the whole world seems unsettled by it. Unnerving in a way you only notice seconds before it all goes wrong. And as he lies on his bed, curled up into a ball of deep, bone aching _agony_ , he realizes it all finally has.

Everything _is_ wrong.

Everything from the way his muscles spasm, clenching desperately as he fights to keep still, to the way his head _throbs,_ a headache beating harshly behind his eyes as he concentrates on anything but the pain, to the way his throat _burns_ , his saliva like liquid fire as he swallows to ease the burning.

That it only seems to be making it worse is like some cruel form of irony.

 _“Make it go away,”_ he pleads, his words raspy and harsh in the quiet but no one hears it. No one answers his pleads or comes to his aid because no one _can_. Not when he is as alone in this, in his pain and his misery as he had been when his family was ripped apart.

 _Torn and beaten and slaughtered._

He is as alone now as he’s ever been. Lost to the fire that scorches his throat and the pain of keeping himself still. Of forcing himself to stay on that bed, panting and miserable as his muscles rebel, fighting to break free when the solution to all of this is so simple. When he can end the pain so quickly, so easily, that not doing so, not giving in is its own form of torture.

Sadistic if only because relief could be in his hands in literal _seconds._

But he doesn’t give in, doesn’t let the temptation of relief sway him off the bed and to where he can _hear_ it _._ Hear the soft _‘thump-thump’_ of all he’s ever needed pumping through veins all too easy to pierce.

To slice through with sharp, razor edge teeth.

To sink his teeth into fragile skin and down deep, past soft muscles to those delicate veins threaded through them and finally, _finally_ get a taste of instant relief. To drink from those veins, and swallow mouthfuls of the blood, sweet and heady and so, so _good_ in a way that has him curling tighter, nails digging into his skin to _stop._

The thoughts alone are almost too much, like a promise too good to be true and tempting enough to have him giving in. It almost enough to have him surrendering to the fire in his throat and the _need_ in his veins and sinking his teeth into the closest veins he can find.

Instead, he curls up deeper, one arm desperately curled around his legs, holding them close and pinning them to his chest in a frantic attempt to hold himself still. The other hand comes up, fingers wrapping around his neck and his nails digging, _clawing_ like doing so can somehow bring some time of relief.

Blood wells up under his nails, bright red and entirely unappetizing as it spills down his neck in ribbons, staining the white of his shirt and the bed beneath him. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t bring with it any relief. His throat continues to burn, the flames bright and angry as his body _craves_ , demands blood in the only way it knows how.

_By burning him._

By torturing until he has no choice but to give in, to break against all his beliefs and the very last he holds dear and to _drink._ To guzzle down mouthfuls of the horribly sweet blood and bathe in the relief it will bring against the burning.

 _But he can’t._

He doesn’t know where he continues to find the strength to stay there, curled up in all his misery but he does. Despite the sweet call of relief, he stays still, legs clutched to his chest like it’ll be enough. Like his arms are all he needs to hold himself still even as he can hear _it_ , can hear the soft _‘thump-thump’_ of every beating heart that passes by.

That strolls past his door, or settles into the room next to his, with only a thin wall to separate them from razor-sharp teeth and desperate need. He can hear it all and each _‘thump-thump’_ is a fan to the fire in his throat.

But, for all his strength, he knows it won’t last. It never does. All too soon he’ll find himself past that door, mind crazed, mouth full of sweet blood, shame in his gut, and bitter tears falling even as he continues to drink because it’s just so _good._

The blood, the relief, the sweet respite of succumbing to everything he hates.

Because he does. He hates this; the need in his veins, the fire in his throat, and the shame when he can’t hold himself back any longer. He hates it all and so intensely that his nails dig in deep, tears the skin of his neck to shreds.

Tears into the tattoo place there in a desperate attempt to stop what is starting to look like the inevitable.

There is only one ending for someone like him.

There are levels to what he is, to what he hates so much about himself and everyone like him. Yes, there are levels to Vampires, from A to D and to the dreaded level E where only death can provide the sweet relief from being so crazed for blood that they can never drink their fill.

And someone like him, someone so crazed by the blood that not even the Blood Tablets specifically designed to keep him from needing blood can satisfy him, can only find relief on the wrong end of a blessed gun.

Death would be its own kind of relief, right now.

One he often finds himself wishing for seconds before he finally succumbs to the burning in his throat and the all-consuming need in his veins. Then it’s all a haze of red and relief so heady he can’t keep the tears from his eyes as he gulps down mouthfuls of sweet, sweet blood.

The shame comes afterward, after he’s drunken enough blood to ease the need and clears the haze in his mind as blood stains more than just his lips. It’s as all-consuming as the need though, heady and unshakeable as bitter tears pool in his eyes and he growls, something like a sob dangerously close to breaking past his lips because _he hates this._

Hates the need for blood, the pain of his scorching throat, and his slow undeniable descent towards madness.

_He’s becoming a Level E._

His body has already rejected the Tablets, has made him cough them up more than once and each call to drink is happening quicker now. The days without the need for blood are less each time, the haze of need coming on faster and staying longer, demanding more and more blood until it will never be enough.

Because it’s just so _good_.

Rich and heady and everything he’s ever needed in sweet mouthfuls of red. And really, why _shouldn’t_ he drink it? Why shouldn’t he give in when his body needs it, demands it. When it can bring with it relief only sweeter than the taste of the blood as it flows path his lips, creamy and rich as he sinks his teeth int—

“My, My Zero.”

The voice is sharp, cold and arrogant and oh so familiar, it breaks through the haze. Snaps him out of his lust for blood as it washes over him like cold water, freezing him and stilling the fingers that dig into his neck. The blood that wells under them feels just as cold, leaving icy trails down his skin as it spills down onto the bed.

The shame comes almost instantly, flushing out the cold until he feels the hot wash of embarrassment that leaves his skin feeling too tight and sends his throat burning that much brighter. Though that last one is most likely because he can hear _it_ , can smell _it_ , can all but taste the blood that rushes through veins and the soft _‘thump-thump’_ of a heart almost too close to resist.

But he does resist.

With strength he doesn’t even know he possesses; he keeps himself curled up even as the lust for blood continues to scorch his throat and all but _beg_ him to get up, to move. To sink his teeth into the poor soul foolish enough to come to him _now._ When he’s seconds away from giving in to his body’s demand for blood.

Except that the person before him is no fool.

He’d recognize that voice anywhere, has dealt with its owner often enough that he doesn’t even have to open his eyes to check who’s making their way into his room. Because that voice can only belong to one person, the only person that can make him feel ashamed and embarrassed for finding him like this.

Fighting his need for blood because, to the other, drinking blood is only natural.

Can only be natural to them because they _aren’t_ like Zero, clinging to the tattered edges of his sanity as he slowly descends into the sheer madness of never-ending blood lust. As he slowly falls to the lowest levels of Vampirism until only death can bring with it any form of relief.

Because, as a Pureblood, drinking blood can only be natural.

“Kaname.”

The name is no more than a croak, raspy and harsh as he forces it out of his scorching throat even without ever opening his eyes to see if it is Kaname who stands at his door. Because it can only be him. That voice filled with its cold arrogance can only belong to him, to the purest of Vampires. One that never has to worry. That never has to deal with falling down the slippery slope of Level E. One who never has to fight the unbearable need for blood.

Because a Pureblood just _doesn’t_.

They don’t fall to Level E, they don’t fight the need for blood, and they don’t feel anything but arrogance when they watch someone’s steady descent towards madness. They revel in it even, rejoice that their clean bloodlines have saved them from the same horrors they inflict on others.

A Level E can only come about by the carelessness of a Pureblood, after all.

“Well, aren’t you a sight to see,” Kaname says, voice still coated in that sharp arrogance, cold and harsh. The words are cruel, biting in a way that has become the norm for them. The only way they talk to each other so that the words leave Kaname’s like the snap of a whip. “Pitiful.”

Fast, sharp, and hurtful in a way that makes no sense.

Not when it’s the norm. The usual. The only way they speak to each other. Still, Zero recoils from them, flinching deeper into the bed, and clenching his eyes tighter as _something_ smarts, burns almost as bright as the fire in his throat. Sharp and icy in a way that sends his heart racing.

“Get out,” he whispers, the words low but no less painful to force out as his throat tightens, spasms around the burning. That he’s almost _begging_ , is something he willfully ignores even as his fingers dig deeper into his neck then, drawing more blood that feels almost blissfully cool against his overheated skin.

“Now why would I do that?” Kaname asks, moving closer. Footsteps loud in the quiet of the room as he draws close enough that Zero can’t ignore that sound of his blood pumping through his veins, can’t pretend he doesn’t know the taste of it.

How it flowed, thick and rich past his lips, sweet and velvety in a way no other blood has before. Like the fact that it is some sort of forbidden fruit to him had only made it taste that much sweeter, richer, and oh so addictive. Like he could never get enough no matter how much he had gulped down and the only reason he’d even stopped was because it’s _Kaname_.

His rival.

“Get out!”

Bloody Rose is in his hand before he’s even realized he’s moved, clutched in a tight fist he desperately tries to keep from shaking. Not that he can even manage that as his body trembles, eager to move and launch himself across the room and to sink his teeth into that pale flesh, but the restraint of not doing so makes him shake. Makes even the hand still clawing at his neck wobble, fingers almost slipping from his neck until he digs his nail that much deep. Anchoring into the tattoo like that will help steady him.

“Come now, Zero,” Kaname tsks, unphased by the gun aimed at him when Zero can’t hold it steady enough to aim even when Zero narrows shining, blood-red eyes at him. Instead, he draws closer still, moving towards where Zero now kneels on the bed, trembling in a way that has him seconds from collapsing back on it. “There is no need for weapons.”

“You need to leave,” Zero snaps back, the words a growl, promising violence even as he continues to tremble under Kaname’s watchful gaze. That the other brushes his threat off so easily despite the gun in his grips only makes the shame burn brighter, the bitterness that much harder to swallow past the fire in his throat.

It makes something burn, hot and angry like the embarrassment that makes his skin feel too tight and his body too hot. And it curls in his chest, makes his heart pound, almost loud enough in his ears to drown out the soft _‘thump-thump’_ of Kaname’s blood rushing through his veins and it’s enough. Just enough to drawn Bloody Rose up, trembles stilling, and takes aim.

The _‘pop’_ of Bloody Rose firing is oddly quiet, drowned out by the scuffles that follows it so that Zero isn’t too sure if he actually managed to pull the trigger as the gun falls from his hand. His grip is too weak to hold it as he’s sent crashing back into the bed by the harsh grip on his shirt. One that pins him to the bed, as Bloody Rose clatters to the ground, forgotten.

“Now why would I leave?” Kaname asks, calmly, nonchalantly, like Zero hadn’t just shot at him and he doesn’t have Zero pinned to the bed. Like he doesn’t have a habit of pinning Zero against the closest available surface every time things get more than a little heated. That Zero’s use to it enough to anticipate is something Zero’s only vaguely aware enough to consider it alarming. “When you so obviously need me.”

It’s something about that word— _‘need’—_ that pins him more than Kaname’s Vampiric strength ever could. It freezes him, settles like a block of ice in his chest if only because of how well it seems to describe everything Zero hates about himself. How everything his body _‘needs’_ is everything he doesn't _'_ _want’_ and he hates it.

Despises that he could ever need something so awful.

That his body will ache, that his throat will burn like he’s swallowing liquid fire if he doesn’t give it the blood it needs whether he wants to or not. He hates that he has no control over that, that he can’t stop himself no matter how hard he tries, no matter how much he wishes. That he will always _need_ it even as he has never and will never _want_ it.

_He hates that he was never given a choice to want it._

That Vampirism was thrust upon him with no considerations towards his wants. That it was forced on him even though everything in him had screamed, had cursed, had beg and cried and revolted with the knowledge that he never would have wanted it.

That he _could never_ want it.

Yet here he is, a vampire in every sense and _needing_. Needing blood to the point of utter agony and needing _Kaname_ , if only to give him the final push towards feeding. To finally give in to the damnable _‘need’_ and swallow down mouthfuls of rich blood to soothe the fire in his throat and the crazed haze in his mind.

Even though he will _never_ want it.

“You’re hungry,” Kaname points out like it might have somehow escaped Zero’s notice as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, hand still carefully pinning him to it. The hand is warm, a hot brand on his chest and would have had Zero squirming if he wasn’t so used to it. If Kaname’s hands holding him down wasn’t such a common occurrence and, at this moment when he’s so lost in the haze of bloodlust, it’s almost grounding. “Yet, you won’t feed.”

It’s more a statement than a question and Zero can’t help but wonder if there’s a point to this. If there’s a reason Kaname is here, pointing out the obvious as he pins Zero down and keeps from doing just that. Keeps him from jumping up and latching his teeth to where his blood flows thickest at the juncture of his neck.

Especially now that he’s so close. Just an arms reach away and taunting in his closeness when he keeps Zero pinned, unmoving. Even when all Zero needs is to bite down, to taste Kaname’s blood on his tongue, and _pull._ Pull deep mouthfuls of blood down his throat to soothe the fire burning there. To ease it enough that he won’t have to keep scratching.

He won’t have to dig his nails in deeper, clawing at the tattoo that makes everything burn bright. Heats the fire in his throat until even _breathing_ burns, fans the flames all that much brighter as each breath brings with it the irresistible aroma of sweet and rich blood. Of everything he _needs_.

And everything he doesn’t want.

“Why do you avoid it?” Kaname asks, leaning over him and that much closer. So that every breath is tinged with the smell of _him._ Of blood so pure it all but _sings._ It calls and purrs and all but begs for him to bite down, to drink even when it’s still sealed behind unblemished, ivory skin. “Why do you hold back when you so clearly want my blood.”

 _“No,”_ he wants to beg, wants to plead, wants to cry that he would never, could never _want_ it. That even with Kaname so close, his pure blood the sweetest temptation to ever be set before him, he will _never_ want it, even as his body _burns_ for it.

Needs it so bad it’s searing him from the inside. Setting him aflame and scorching him until he can do nothing but give in. Can do nothing more than press his teeth into that skin and _drink_ the sweetest blood that’s ever passed through his lips.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he presses back that much harder into the bed, the hand not tearing into his skin, clenching tightly into the sheets beneath him as he fights. As he tries to shake off the allure of Kaname’s blood enough to answer the ridiculous questions falling from his lips because the answer should be obvious.

There can only be one reason Zero is dead set against drinking from him and Zero’s almost surprise that he doesn’t _know_. That he hasn’t quite figured it out is a small respite in this embarrassingly horrific situation he’s found himself in and he’s suddenly determined to keep it that way. 

If only to avoid the embarrassment of Kaname finding out that it’s more than the purity of his blood that draws him. That makes Zero need to press his teeth into his neck and bite down, breaking skin and marking him in a way Zero has no right to.

Because this is Kaname Kuran.

A Vampire of the highest class, a pureblood from an ancient line and all but the King of them. And Zero? Poor, lonely, Level D Zero, is nothing more than the dirt under his feet, the mud on his shoes. He is nothing. Not when he’s weeks away from his final descent into Level E.

When he’s so close to death being the only relief he will ever find.

So he can’t bear it if Kaname knows, not now when he’s at his lowest. When the lust for blood is seconds from winning, both in this moment and forever. When he’s so close to Level E that his name will soon appear on the Extermination list.

So instead he gives the most plausible excuse, the words harsh as he spits them out past the fire in his throat and the lump that cause it to spasm violently. Tearing the words out from him so that they come out rough and angry and pained. 

“I hate you.”

But he _doesn’t._ He never really has. Not when Kaname has always been kind—maybe not directly to him but Kaname has never looked at Yuki without kindness in his eyes. Kaname has never turned anything but warm eyes her way, soft and fond enough that something in Zero had always _yearned_ for it, has made Zero wish that even a measure of that warmth would be sent his way.

Vampire or not.

Because Kaname has never shown him anything but endless patience even in the face of all of Zero’s anger. Kaname has never risen to his taunts, has never turned more than cold arrogant words his way where many others would have reacted with violence.

So no, Zero doesn’t hate _him,_ per se, but hates everything Kaname represents. He hates the _vampire_ , the blood-drinking pureblood that can turn humans into _this._ Into blood-crazed Level D’s slowly slipping into insanity. Whether or not Kaname has ever had a hand in turning a human into a level D is something Zero doesn’t quite want to think on. Not when the answer is probably something he wouldn’t like.

But even then, he can’t hate Kaname. Especially not when Kaname, for all his arrogance, is always _there._ When he always appears when Zero’s seconds away from snapping, from giving in to the lust that burns through his veins as he scratches at his throat.

Because how could he hate the person that always catches him when he falls?

The only person who always finds him at his lowest, seconds away from insanity, and saves him? Who takes him into his arms, strong and warm, and forces just enough blood past his lips that the haze will lift. Who pulls him to his feet, dusts him off, and always comes back to catch him when he inevitably stumbles again.

How can he hate Kaname? When all Kaname has ever done is fight to keep him alive. When Kaname and Kaname alone has forced his own blood past Zero's lips, uncaring of how much Zero doesn't want it if it'll mean Zero will live longer; if it means it’ll slow the descent into Level E.

That Kaname always knows when to come find him is a thought Zero doesn’t let himself linger on. Not when doing so only serves to paint Zero as some kind of damsel in distress, waiting for Kaname to come save him. Someone who only Kaname can save.

And, maybe, that’s why Zero finds himself in these situations, the damsel waiting, yearning, for the prince to come save him from his own stubbornness. The damsel who would rather burn, starving their body from what it desperately needs until it becomes too painful to even breathe because everything _burns_. Maybe that’s why he holds off until the haze has taken him and only the taste of blood so pure it’s all but forbidden can save him.

Because, by doing so, Kaname will come.

Will sweep him off his feet, press Zero’s face into his neck, wrap arms, strong and warm, around him and hold him. Will clutch him close as Zero drinks. As he lets himself give in and take deep mouthfuls of everything that is Kaname in the only way he can have him. 

Because Kaname can never be his. Not when Zero well and truly knows that the only reason for _this,_ for Kaname forcing blood past his lips and keeping him alive, is for _Yuki._ For the sweet, sweet Yuki who Kaname has always looked at in warmth and kindness and who deserves _everything_ because she’s just so good, so pure and everything he can never be. Not when he’s been reduced to this, a blood-sucking monster days away from insanity and death.

But even knowing that it’s more than he can ever deserve has never made him yearn for the warmth any less. If anything, it had only strengthened the yearning in a way that has made him reckless and stubborn. Has driven him to _this_ , to refusing blood until only Kaname can come save him.

Even though he knows this won’t last. Not if Kaname knows the depths of the emotions even Zero hasn’t let himself look too close at. If only because doing so hurts too much, leaves an ache in his chest he knows he’ll never be able to shake off. So, instead, he’d rather pretend they’re not there. That the only emotions he holds towards Kaname are deep-seated anger and disgust.

So he spits out the words, harsh and angry and completely untrue.

_I hate you._

“I know,” Kaname says, his face only inches away when Zero lets his eyes flutter close, the nails on his neck sharp and unforgiving when his next breath brings with it everything he needs. The smell of Kaname, of his rich pure blood, that much stronger and oh so sweet. “I know, but you need to feed.”

His hand is pulled away from his neck then. The long, slim fingers that wrap around his wrist are gentle for all that the grip is strong, firm enough he wouldn’t be able to break free even if he wasn’t as dazed as he is. His nails drip blood onto the sheets as they’re coaxed away from his neck, staining the sheets where they end up pinned, nails rust red and bloodstained.

“Leave,” Zero rasps out one last time, voice low and cracking and _begging._ Almost a whimper even as he doesn’t fight the grip on his wrist or the hand that pins him to the bed. Even as he lays there, eyes closed, neck bleeding, and _waiting._ Waiting for the haze of lust to finally win. “Now.”

Like it always has.

Like it always will and, suddenly, Zero wishes Bloody Rose wasn’t sprawled out on the floor, out of reach and completely lost to him at this moment. Wishes she was in his hands if only so he can finally put a stop to this. End it once and for all.

Never mind that Bloody Rose would never allow it.

That the Blessed Gun, conscious in her own way, would never turn on him. Would never fire at him because Bloody Rose is his as much as he is hers. She is connected to him, bound to him and she trusts him. Loves him even, in whatever way a Blessed Gun can love her wielder.

Loves him enough that pulling the trigger will do nothing if the barrel is aimed his way.

“No,” Kaname says, close enough now that his breath fans across Zero's skin, tickling it with it’s warmth and _burning._ Feeding the flames that much more when it ghosts across the shredded skin of Zero’s neck. “I don’t think I will.”

There are teeth on Zero's neck then, biting down, easily slicing the already torn skin and encouraging the blood there to flow once more. But they don’t linger, they retract just as suddenly as they bit down, pulling back so that a tongue can flick out, sliding across the skin and _tasting._

Hot and wet and _drinking him in._

Lips seal around the bite, soft and just as hot as Kaname’s tongue as he _pulls_. Swallowing down the now freely flowing blood and almost groaning with it as something rumbles deep in Kaname’s chest. If it’s a good sound or not, Zero doesn’t know, not when he can’t keep his own gasp from his lips.

Zero's eyes snap back open then, gaze just as dazed and eyes just as red as before even as he arches, back bending and neck stretching, because, oh god, _no._

It feels _good._

Lost as he is in his lust for blood, it feels good. _Incredible_ and Zero doesn’t know if it’s because, with Kaname so close, he can almost taste _it,_ can recall the taste of Kaname’s blood on his tongue when every inhale is filled with _him._ With something pure and heady, and forbidden, oh so forbidden so it only makes the smell that much sweeter. Intoxicating to the point where he can practically taste Kaname, gulp him down with inhales alone.

“The more blood you lose,” Kaname whispers, lips brushing against Zero's torn skin as he pulls back just enough to talk. Just enough that he can still lick the spilling blood from Zero’s neck with hot, broad strokes of his tongue. “The more your need to feed will increase.”

His lips are back on Zero’s neck then, sealing back around the oozing bite and Zero can’t help the noise it draws from him. The breathy _thing_ that escapes past his lips as his eyes flutters close, back unbending as he slumps back into the sheets. He all but collapses then, sinks back into the bed even as Kaname continues to drink, lips soft and hot where he gulps Zero down.

Even when the noise finally reaches Zero’s ears, and he realizes it borders dangerously on a sob. One of need and pain and so _soft_ he’d be blushing if his blood wasn’t currently busy being sucked out of his neck in greedy pulls. Still, the noise is past his lips before he can stop it or the ones that follow after it. All of them just as breathy and just as _soft._

_“Please.”_

The whisper is almost lost in the room, low enough that they almost don’t hear even for as close as they are. It’s nothing more than a breath on the wind, a whimper. One soft and breathy and shaky even as he arches again, body bending to press closer. Arching into the hands holding him as the word tumbles from his lips on a whimper.

Kaname stills at the sound of it, lips still flushed against his skin, but no longer drinking from him. Nor does he make to move away for all that Zero presses them together as close as he can, flames flaring everywhere their skin meets.

Burning almost, as cold, calmly skin meets warmth strong enough to set him aflame all the more. Kaname holds still, taking in the breathy noises Zero can’t hold back as he continues to hold him down, fingers tightening unconsciously when Zero squirms, shifting to bring them closer still.

And when he does pull back, a whimper follows him, soft and sweet and breathy as Zero arches to follow him, to keep them pressed together even when Kaname’s hold keeps him pin securely to the bed.

It doesn’t stop his other hand though, the one previously fisted in the sheets and free of Kaname’s hold. The very one that shoots out as Kaname pulls back, grappling weakly at the sleeve of the arm pinning him down like it can keep Kaname from pulling them apart. From allowing the cold of the room to sweep over his overheated skin, easing the burning where exposed skin has met. 

“Easy,” Kaname hums, voice softer than Zero has ever heard directed his way. Warm almost and no longer the cold arrogance he is so used to, and it pulls another whine from him. Soft and breathy and begging. Pleading almost as the chill of the room is almost too much.

Biting in a way that makes him feel almost feverish.

 _“Please,”_ he begs again, the word breaking and trailing off halfway as he shivers, the fire in his throat not nearly enough to fight off the cold that comes from lack of skin against his. From being exposed to the chill of the room after burning so hot and _needing._

Needing the blood close enough to all but taste, yet never actually drink.

“I drank too much,” Kaname mutters, staying still even as Zero whimpers again, body sagging back onto the bed when he finds no relief to the cold. When he breathes out something that sounds something like a sob as the trembles start again, muscles shaking from the lack of blood now instead of from the strain of staying still. “How much did out lose before I found you?”

Zero doesn’t answer. He can’t answer, not when everything hurts, the burning having washed out of his body to leave behind a biting cold that brings no relief with it when it stings everywhere it touches. Leaving behind freezing trailers everywhere it brushes except on his wrist, where Kaname’s fingers still wrapped around it like a hot brand, and on his chest. 

“No matter,” Kaname decides, releasing the hold on Zero’s wrist as he does. Ignoring when Zero returns the grip, hand coming to snag his wrist, trying and failing to keep him from pulling away. His strength is more than enough to break Zero’s grasp. Unconsciously shushing the quiet whine that comes from doing so, he reaches for the collar of his shirt, ripping the buttons open. “It will all be fixed soon anyway.”

His other hand hauls Zero up then, the hand fisted in Zero’s shirt yanking him up from where Kaname has pinned him and pulling him close. All but shoving Zero into his neck, uncaring of the soft noise of surprise the action brings.

“Drink.”

His voice is harsh, back to that cold arrogant tone and Zero can’t help but flinch; recoiling away from the sharpness of it like he’s been hit, something pained tearing from his throat when the hand still fisted to his shirt yanks him back, rough and uncaring once more.

“Drink,” Kaname orders again, the word almost a hiss as his other hand buries itself deep into Zero’s silver locks and grips. His fingers tangle harshly in the strands, pulling as he uses his grip in Zero’s hair to bring him that much closer to his neck. “You’re of no use to me dead.”

And Zero can’t help the sound he lets out then. Something torn between a sob and a whine and oh so _needy,_ yet everything about that noise is _pained_. Sad and hurt even as his lips press against Kaname’s skin, only centimeters away from that rich and pure blood but he doesn’t bite down.

He can’t.

No more than he can keep back the quiet little noises that fall from his lips as everything is _too much._ Too cold and too hot, biting and sharp for different reasons as he’s so far gone that all he can feel is _Kaname._

Kaname who holds him close, once again pressed against his skin, hot and burning, who hold him with rough grips that leave him aching and pained, and whose words sting, biting and sharp in their coldness and wrenches pitiful noises from him just by doing so.

He can’t drink when he’s so lost in the haze that nothing makes sense and yet everything is too much. Way too much and he _aches._ Shivers and trembles as every brush of air is too cold and every muscle spasms and his teeth _throb._ Pulses from the force of his jaw clenching shut, refusing to open even if it's to finally sink his teeth into that ivory pale flesh being offered up to him. 

He can’t when everything _hurts_.

“Oh come now, Zero,” Kaname scoffs when Zero does nothing more than press his lips against Kaname’s neck, savoring the warm burn of Kaname’s skin, but making no move to drink. The hand in Zero’s hair yanks him back then, fingers tight enough in the silver strands to make the whole motion sting. “I am tiring of this game.”

His neck arches as Kaname pulls, exposing the long column of torn flesh back to Kaname’s sharp eyes. It instantly draws Kaname’s gaze, eyes locking on to the wound almost as soon as it’s in his sight. The swipe of tongue across the shredded skin is fast. Nothing more than a quick swipe of burning flesh as he laps up the last trailing drops of blood and yet Zero can’t hold back the whimper it draws.

Kaname _‘hums’_ at the sound, low and curious, as his tongues laps out again, pressing into the flesh and drawing more quiet noises as he does. It’s only then that he realizes Zero’s still clinging to him, hands fisted into the material of Kaname’s shirt. Instead of pushing away, he’s clutching to Kaname, pressing flush against him, even for all that Zero refuses to drink

“What’s this?” Kaname asks against his skin, teeth gently worrying the torn flesh when it pulls a whine, high and needy from him. The sound makes something hot and heavy pool in Kaname’s groin. It sends a shiver down his spine, one that leaves goosebumps on his flesh. “Is this what you want?”

He ends his question with another broad lick to the tattered flesh, tongue lingering on the skin as he makes the swipe slow, drawing out the whine that catches in Zero’s throat, breaking off when he replaces his tongue with teeth once more.

He continues the motion, alternating between tongue and teeth until Zero is panting against him and the skin under his tongue is flushed and glistening, all traces of blood gone and Zero is squirming once more. But not to get away. No, the hands in his shirt tug him closer, pulls him flush against Zero until there’s no space left between them.

“I’ll give you this,” Kaname whispers, pausing to lap at the skin once more when Zero lets out a soft noise of disappointment as he pulls away. With the hand still threaded through Zero’s hair, he pulls him back, slow and gentle until Zero’s once again spread out on the bed with Kaname hovering over him.

The hand still fisted in Zero’s shirt helps to push him back, to coax him back onto the bed when Zero resists. When he’s reluctant to part from Kaname and clings to him with a whimper that shoots down Kaname’s spine and pools low, hot and heady and irresistibly soft. Despite the noise, or maybe because of it, Kaname follows after him, teeth once again worrying at shredded skin as he follows him down, sprawling on the bed with him.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Kaname promises, pressing flush against him, lining them up until every inch of skin meets and Zero’s well and truly pinned beneath him. Not that Zero minds it. On the contrary, if the whimpers and whines that escape him are any indication, Zero’s more than happy where he is, melting under the attention of Kaname’s teeth on his neck. “All you have to do is drink.”

It’s a good trade-off, one Zero’s hazy mind is seconds away from taking but something stops him. Something keeps him from sinking his teeth into Kaname’s neck because all of this feels wrong. Like it’s too good to be true so whatever this will result in will be bad in a way that will _hurt_.

Because it will mean _nothing_.

Will be nothing more than yet another exchange Kaname is willing to make if it means Zero alive and, ultimately at Yuki’s side, protecting her from everything Kaname can’t. Zero isn’t willing to make that trade though. For all that he longs for even a measure of Kaname’s warmth to turn his way, he isn’t willing to open himself up to that hurt when he knows it will only leave him longing for more. Will make him want everything Kaname has to give him and more than he will ever deserve so he doesn’t.

He keeps his teeth well away from Kaname’s neck, even as he arches his own neck further, inviting Kaname to keep laving it with attention with soft a whine just bordering on desperate. Melting under the attention when the smell of Kaname’s blood alone is almost enough to keep the worst of the insanity away when Kaname’s pressed flushed against, the heavyweight of his body pinning him to the bed. 

Kaname gives into the invitation easily enough, unable to keep his tongue and teeth from Zero’s neck when it’s so willingly presented before him. So he nibbles, bites and licks even as he carefully keeps from drawing anymore blood because Zero really can’t stand to lose more and savors every noise doing so draws from him. 

Because there’s just something so…intoxicating about having Zero, bad-tempered, rebellious Zero, spread out so willingly under him. Whining and whimpering and panting, so he settles that much more on top of him. He slides one knee in between Zero’s, using it to hold his weight just as much as he uses it to press _up._ Up to where he can feel Zero begin to harden under him as Zero gives small subtle twitches when Kaname’s thigh presses into his slowly filling cock.

Zero whines at the pressure, sucking small little pants behind his clenched teeth, as he withers against his leg. Hips twitching all the more when Kaname uses it to pin him further down, stilling soft movements until Zero can do nothing more than whimper in need.

“Anything,” Kaname promises against the skin gently caught between his teeth, hiding the smirk on his lips against it for all that it turns his words smug, teasing and pulls another desperate whine from Zero. “Just drink.”

 _“Please,”_ Zero begs instead, the word catching on a whimper as he trembles, shaking from head to toe as he burns for something different now. As the fire in his body shifts, the heat coiling low. As it drifts down, pooling between his legs and aching, throbbing as he can’t find the friction to ease it. “I just, just, _please_.”

“Yes,” Kaname coos against his neck, laving the skin there with bites and licks until it turns red, bruising and chafing until it turns angry splotches of purple when he irritates the torn skin with too much attention. Yet he doesn’t pull away, not even when Zero’s whimpers start to take on a pained edge. “Anything. _Everything._ Just _drink_.”

Unwilling to pull away and give Zero any leverage to find the frictions he’s so desperately begging for, Kaname brings the hand not tangled in Zero’s hair to his own neck instead. It’s a messy way to go about it, unnecessarily so but with Zero refusing to use his teeth for what they were meant for, Kaname has no choice but to resort to this.

His nails slice through the skin of his neck easily, quickly. No sooner has he pressed his nails into his neck than there is blood welling under them. By the time he pulls his hand away, a few drops have already spilled, landing on Zero’s skin and drawing his attention instantly.

Bright, blood-red eyes, lock onto the cut on his neck almost as soon as the first drop lands on Zero’s skin. They burn brighter at the sight of it, the look in Zero’s eyes one of pure hunger as his teeth finally unclench, muscles relaxing enough for him to drag a deep breath through his lips.

“Come here,” Kaname whispers, finally pulling his teeth away from Zero’s neck. Finally leaving the thoroughly abused skin alone, he leads Zero back to his neck. Shushing him when Zero whimpers at the loss, the sound high and needy and causing another shiver to shoot down Kaname’s spine and more heat to pool in his groin. “Drink, Zero, and I’ll give you anything.”

And despite every reason why he shouldn’t, every reason why this might turn into some kind of horribly, unbearable, painful mistake, Zero does. He sinks his razor edge teeth deep into Kaname’s neck, drawing more and more blood that pools hot and rich and irresistible on his tongue so that his first swallow is thick and loud, and he _moans._

He lets out a sound so breathy, so heady, that his whole-body trembles with it. Rattles as he finally gives in and allows himself to pull mouthful after mouthful of blood. Soft moans fall from his lips as he does. The sounds are quiet but no less needy as his hips twitch, wiggle against Kaname’s thigh in short little thrusts that provide no real relief and only turn his moans desperate.

“Shush,” Kaname coos when lifting some of his weight off Zero draws something like a sob from him and has hands frantically clutch at his shirt. One hand goes to Zero’s hip as he does, grabbing hold of it even as he urges Zero to move, to deepen his thrusts and grind against his thigh. “I’m not leaving.”

Zero whimpers at the promise, teeth sliding deeper even as blood continues to pool in his mouth. Still, he does as Kaname says, grinds down on that muscular thigh and moans when it finally brings some relief, minimal as it may be. So he rides the thigh between his leg, grinding down on it frantically when it quickly turns out to still not be enough. The layers of clothes between them dampens the sensation, lessen the pressure so soon enough desperate moans are once again spilling from his lips.

“Greedy,” Kaname says then, his voice smug even as he releases Zero’s hips and once more pins him back to the bed, stopping his thrusts, frantic as they are. And Zero could cry, could beg, but his teeth are still firmly locked on Kaname’s throat so all that makes it out is a _sob_. “Now, now, none of that.” 

Kaname’s words are soft when he shushes him. The words once more warm as his hand palms over Zero’s cock where it’s straining against his pants. The pressure almost too much, when Kaname palm grinds down, finger thumbing over the clothed head, but oh so good, and Zero can do nothing more than shudder, a whine clawing its way out of his throat.

And Kaname shivers at the sound, his own cock hard and straining in his pants but he ignores it in favor of working Zero’s pants open. His fingers make quick work of the button and zipper so no sooner has Zero’s whine died out than Kaname’s fingers are warping around his cock, giving short, quick pulls that have Zero whining all over again.

And really, it would be a shame, would be unforgivable to _not_ hear more of those sweet sounds, so Kaname keeps his strokes quick, rough with nothing to ease the way but the rapidly beading precum that spills from the tip of Zero’s cock. Soon though, his hand is slick enough that it drags effortlessly over the length, gliding even as he keeps the strokes short.

_“Please.”_

It’s the first word out of Zero’s mouth when he finally pulls away from Kaname’s neck, teeth sliding free so he can finally pant. So that he can whimper and moan as he desperately tries and fails to meet Kaname’s hand with thrusts of his own when Kaname still has him so wonderfully pinned, spread out before him and at the mercy of his short, rough strokes.

Unable to hold back at the sounds that now fall freely from Zero’s lips, Kaname’s teeth find the torn skin of Zero’s neck yet again. He laves more bruises on it as soon as he reaches it, biting and nibbling as he yanks Zero’s head back to reveal as much of that inked throat as he can.

“Please,” Zero pants out, the word broken and wrecked and Kaname growls at the sound of it, fingers tightening around Zero’s cock as he does so that the word breaks off in a _keen,_ in a cry so soft Kaname almost swears at the sound of it. “Please. I just, I want…”

“Want do you want?” Kaname asks, voice harsh and rough and thick with want as he pulls Zero’s head that much more, fingers tightening to the point of drawing another frantic keen from Zero’s throat.

_“You.”_

And that’s enough. More than enough to have Kaname tearing the rest of Zero’s clothes off him. Throwing the tattered remains over the edge of the bed, he wastes no time biting bruises along Zero’s chest. He nibbles on Zero’s collar bones, marks them with angry red welts before he dips lower, showering the swell of Zero’s pecs with attention as he nips one nipple hard enough to have it pebbling under his tongue all while Zero keens again. Crying out under the bruising attention, even as his arms come up to clutch at him, to wrap around Kaname’s shoulders and hold him close.

One of Zero’s hands goes to his hair, tangling in the long brown strands and he lets it as he bites a stinging trail of kisses down Zero’s chest, nipping at all the skin he can reach. The other tangles in Kaname’s shirt, sharp nails tearing into the fabric until they reach the skin below. There will be scratches, small little things that will heal in minutes so Kaname pays the stinging no mind when Zero’s hand clenches, nails digging into the skin.

As it is he’s too caught up in the taste of Zero’s skin to notice it, but not lost enough to ignore the way Zero’s cock twitches with every bite, throbbing angry and flushed red between his legs. He takes it in his hand again, fingers gliding easily over the still slick skin as he gives one long pull that has Zero arching under him, a keen once again falling from his lips. It’s softer than any other noise Zero has already made somehow, sweeter even and Kaname wants to hear it again and again. Wants to draw it out from the depths of Zero’s throat as his teeth slice into Zero’s skin, harsh and tearing, and marking him. Wants to leave his claim on Zero’s neck as Kaname thrusts his cock so deep inside Zero that his cum will mark Zero’s insides as well. He wants to mark Zero as his in all the ways he can all while Zero’s keens for it, for _him_.

Cries and whimpers and begs for more. 

But for all the softness of that keen, nothing compares to the noises Zero makes when Kaname has two fingers inside him, pumping and twisting and stretching as Zero _sobs._ As he begs in breathy little whimpers for more, for all of it, for _Kaname._ And whines when Kaname only gives him another finger instead, sobbing on them as they’re both too much and not enough, and Zero _wants._

Wants Kaname deep inside him, pounding into him and, and Kaname won’t give it to him. Can’t give it to him when those sounds are the sweetest things he’s ever heard. Intoxicating and addictive and Kaname can’t give Zero what he wants if it means those noises will stop, that he won’t hear them again, so he doesn’t. He holds back until Zero is a sobbing, whining mess, tears spilling from his once more lilac eyes and his whole body trembling with _need._ Spasming when every pump of Kaname’s fingers sends weak, teasing spurts of pleasure up his spine and thighs shaking even as he continues to meet every pump into him with shallow little thrusts.

And Kaname has never wanted anything more than to keep Zero like this, sobbing for him with that needy, broken voice, begging and pleading for him and _shaking_ with it as he falls apart on nothing more than his fingers. Though Kaname can only keep him like this for so long, can only offer him so many fingers every time Zero begs for more so all too soon he shushes the broken sob Zero lets out when he pulls his fingers free.

“Alright,” Kaname whispers against a nipple, nipping at it only to soothe the sting with a quick brush of his tongue before he pulls away from Zero’s chest. Lifting himself up and away from the hot squirming body beneath him takes more restraint than he would have thought possible. Especially when he gets a full view of Zero, panting and shaking from head to toe and ivory, pale skin littered with red from where Kaname has bit just a tad bit too hard. Painting Zero in various shades of red from the torn skin of his neck to the dip of his navel. “You did good, so how about a reward?”

Watching Zero as he is, Kaname doesn’t miss the way Zero trembles at the word, a soft moan falling from Zero’s lips as his lilac eyes slip close in a kind of pleasure Kaname has yet to make him feel. In the wash of bliss of being _good,_ good enough for this. Good enough to have Kaname’s teeth on his skin and Kaname’s hands on his skin, on his cock, _inside_ him, and just being so _good._ When he’s never been anything of the sort before. And especially good for Kaname.

And, and all Kaname can do is smirk, as he sees what the word does to Zero. How just that one word has him falling apart gives Kaname ideas, ones he’s very keen on exploring as he reaches down to free his own straining cock from his pants. All the while, Zero continues to squirm, bitten off little moans falling from Zero’s lips as he thrusts lightly against Kaname, cock brushing against his still clothed thigh, precum soaking the cloth until the slide is only just slick enough to be pleasurable but the friction is nowhere near enough.

“That’s it. Just like,” Kaname urges, watching Zero struggle to find release against his thigh, the material rough under Zero’s sensitive cock even as he continues to push against it, as Kaname takes his own cock in his hands. He strokes himself in time to Zero’s thrusts, enjoying the sight of Zero so desperate for him that Zero can’t keep still or stop the soft whimper he lets out when Kaname says, “So _good_. You’re so good, Zero.”

And Zero sobs at the praise, melting against the bed even as his cock throbs, a dribble of precum spurting out, spilling down the length, and smearing against Kaname’s pants. But even with the praises, it’s not enough to bring with it any real relief. All the words do is push him higher, closer to the edge of release but never over even though his whole body _aches_ for it. Even though his cock throbs and weeps and he _begs_ for it with sweet, soft sounds that have Kaname’s own cock throbbing at the sight.

“So good. Perfect even,” Kaname mutters, drawn in by the soft pleads so that he’s once again draping himself over Zero. Except he’s closer now, coaxing Zero to spread his legs open so Kaname can settle in between them, hands gliding over the soft skin as he urges one leg up to wrap around his hip. “That’s it. Perfect. You’re perfect for me, Zero.”

And Zero moans at it all. At the feeling of Kaname nestling between his legs, at the way Kaname’s hand trails under his thigh, nails lightly scraping over the sensitive skin, at the sensation of Kaname’s teeth finding his neck again, worrying at the already bruised skin, but most of all he moans at the feeling of Kaname’s cock brushing across him, hot and heavy as it presses against him, the thick head only just breaching his slick and ready hole.

“Oh,” Zero moans out, the heel of his foot digging into Kaname in a desperate attempt to lift himself up enough to get Kaname’s cock to slide in. And the sob Zero lets out when Kaname stops him makes Kaname’s cock harder still, makes it give a throb just bordering on painful and has precum beading at the tip. “Please, I’ll be good. I just, I need, _please._ ”

“I know you will because you already are. You’re so good, Zero, ” Kaname shushes him, hand pinning Zero’s trembling hips to the bed as he nudges his cock in just the slightest bit more, just enough to have Zero keening from both Kaname’s cock inching in and the soft praises he lavishes on Zero. “So _good_. And I’ll give you anything, Zero. _Everything_ because you’re perfect. But not yet.”

Zero whimpers at the words even as he arches, back bending at the feeling of Kaname’s cock pressing in even the tiniest bit more. He’s desperate for it, has been for a while and Zero doesn’t know why it’s taking so long. He can’t figure out why Kaname hasn’t slammed into him yet, deep and hard and rutting inside him until he has no choice but to take it. Until he can only open up to the wide stretch of Kaname’s cock until he’s withering on it, desperate and whimpering and taking everything Kaname has to give him.

What more could Kaname even want?

When he already has Zero spread out before him, wet and ready and ripe for the taking. When he’s already pressing into Zero, the very tip of his cock already nestled inside him. When Zero is begging for it, whimpering and moaning and _sobbing_ for him to slam in, to be filled up and stretched wide because Zero doesn’t know what he’ll do if Kaname _doesn’t._

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Kaname suddenly pulls away. If he loses the press of what little of Kaname’s cock is already inside him. If Kaname decides to rip away everything Zero’s never lets himself want when he’s suddenly so close to getting it. When he’s seconds away from having everything he doesn’t deserve and the tears that fall from his eyes then have nothing to do with pleasure.

“I’ll be good,” Zero promises, hands frantic once more as they clutch at Kaname, draw Kaname as close as he can when he’s weak and trembling. Kaname lets him, bemused by the frantic need in Zero’s voice as it turns towards something that sounds suspiciously like panic. “I’ll listen. I’ll, I’ll drink. I promise so please. _Please. I’ll be good.”_

“But you’re already good,” Kaname shushes him, soothing the panic as he tangles his hand in Zero’s hair again, his fingers catching in the silver strands like they belong there, curled around them and _gripping_. He turns Zero’s head then, revealing the unblemished side of Zero’s neck to his teeth as he turns his attention to making it just as red and bruised as the other side. “Perfect even.”

“Then why?” Zero gasps out, shivering when Kaname’s teeth brush against his skin, digging just deep enough to draw a few pebbles of blood Kaname quick laps up. The brush of his tongue is still hot, burning on the unmarked skin and it’s only Kaname’s hand on his hip that keeps Zero from thrusting up onto his cock.

“Because you sound so pretty when you beg,” Kaname tells him, speaking the words against skin that flushes bright and red under his lips. That _that’s_ what it takes to have Zero blushing, the word _‘pretty’_ , and not everything Kaname’s done and said so far has him smirking against Zero’s skin. “And I can’t get enough of that little sound you make every time I make you wait just a little bit more.”

That Zero manages to make said sound seconds after Kaname points it out has him pressing just the tiniest bit into Zero, groaning at the wet slide of it as he presses in farther than he meant to, the full head of his cock popping in before he can stop himself. All while Zero keens under him, back arching to urge Kaname in all the more and Kaname really can’t stop then. Not when the noise is so breathy and so high and soft and _dripping_ with need.

_“Oh.”_

And any restraint is suddenly and abruptly gone as Kaname slides in with a thrust hard enough to rattle the bed and send the frame crashing into the wall as he finally sinks into that tight, wet heat. All while Zero lets out a cry of pure, unashamed _need_ as he jerks his hips up to meet Kaname’s thrust. That the grip on Zero’s hips turns bruising, long fingers digging into the smooth skin, only has Zero’s keening more, the sound going high as Kaname uses his hold on Zero’s hip to urge him up, to help nestle his cock that much deep inside Zero. 

Fully seated and _throbbing_ at the soft little noises that continue to fall from Zero’s lips, Kaname wastes no time drawing back out, but he goes slow, pulling every inch of his cock back out slow enough to make Zero gasp wonderfully at the drag. All too soon though, he’s slamming back in, hips snapping hard and unforgiving and tearing out a moan from Zero’s lungs as he yanks Zero’s hips up to meet his thrust.

Everything becomes a blur then. One of full pleasure and need as they move, rutting against each other, the sounds falling from Zero’s driving him in faster, deeper until Kaname can’t hold back the growl that breaks past his lips in response to them. One deep, harsh as he once again digs his teeth into Zero’s neck and drinks down Zero’s answering keen straight from the source. That his growl has Zero shivering under him is as satisfying as the blood that once again pools into his mouth.

“So good,” Kaname growls out when he pulls his teeth free, all but purring when Zero keens again at the noise. There’s a tension building in his groin, a coil winding tight enough to burst and, as he watches Zero wither beneath him, he can’t help but want to draw it out. To drink in as much of Zero’s little moans as he can. “So pretty. Sweet little thing, you’re just perfect from me, aren’t you?”

So he shifts then, uses his hold on Zero’s hip and his grip on those silver locks to take Zero with him as he rolls until Zero’s above him, straddling him. That the movement only helps to bury him that much deeper inside Zero is a plus. One he takes full advantage of as he grinds in, both hands going to Zero’s hips and just holding him there as he does, uncaring of how Zero tries to frantically buck against him. Or the desperate little noise Zero makes when he realizes he has no choice but to take what Kaname will give him.

“That’s it,” Kaname says, the words a growl if only so can see the way Zero’s shivers at the sound. How he trembles and his hips once again try to fight against Kaname’s hold on them, whining when he can’t do anything but feel the way Kaname sits inside him, thick and hard, and pressing against things that make Zero whimper. “Take it, just like that. I could keep you like this forever.”

And Zero is more than a little worried that Kaname might just do so. That Kaname might really just keep him there, withering on his cock and seconds away from a release that will never come. And it makes him tremble more, makes him yearn for it in a way he doesn’t expect because that means Zero is _good._ Good enough to have Kaname here, in him and throbbing and more than willing to keep him withering on his cock because he’s called Zero good and perfect and _pretty_ and Zero sobs at the thought, cock weeping precum all the more for it.

“You like that?” Kaname asks, voice still a growl as he watches as Zero’s cock throbs, precum dripping onto Kaname’s stomach where his shirt has rucked up. Zero whimpers in response, his hands wrapping around Kaname’s own on his hips, but not to draw them away. No, Zero presses them further into his skin, tightening the grip of Kaname’s fingers even as Zero threads their fingers together. “You do. You want to stay right here, don’t you?”

When Zero doesn’t answer past the little whimpers still falling from his throat, Kaname growls again, punctuating the sound with one sharp quick thrust that has Zero _keening._ Loud and needy as Zero throws his head back with the force of the sound and the sharp bolt of pleasure that rushes up his spine at the thrust before he’s once more pinned against Kaname’s hips.

“Don’t you?”

The words are nothing more than a growl, syllables almost indistinguishable from each other but Zero nods frantically, unable to get anything past the sobs that spill from him as the pleasure continues to crawl up his spine, tingling and almost too much. But it’s not enough for Kaname apparently because he does it again. Thrust up into Zero hard enough, that Zero falls forward from the force of it, scrambling against Kaname’s chest as he sobs into Kaname’s throat.

 _“Yes, oh god, yes,”_ Zero chokes out, words broken and bitten off as his fingers curl into Kaname’s shirt hard enough to pop a few buttons and reveal glistening pale skin. Not that Zero can see it as the pleasure causes his eyes to turn hazy and wet so he screws them shut instead. “I do. Kaname, I l—”

“I know, I know,” Kaname shushes him, cutting off the jumbled of words Zero’s only just managed to string together in favor of hearing more of those soft, sweet noises fall from Zero’s lip. So he starts his thrust off shallow, teasing once more until Zero’s fighting against Kaname’s grip on his hips again. “Because you’re so good. Good enough to just sit there and take it, but you want to ride me too, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Zero cries, willing to agree to anything if it means he can move, can rut against the thick cock inside him. To chase after the building pressure in his cock until he can finally find the release he’s desperately been searching for. “I can. I can do it.”

“Go on, then ride me, little one.”

It’s all the permission Zero needs before he’s sitting up, pulling away from Kaname’s chest as the hands on his hips finally relax their bruising hold. But they don’t move away, they stay on Zero’s hips, guiding him through his first unsteady thrust and supporting him until he finds a rhythm that shoots sharp flashes of pleasure up his spine. That it’s nowhere near as fast and brutal as Kaname’s previous pace is something Kaname doesn’t seem to mind as he lets Zero bounce above him at his own pace.

Instead, Kaname mutters praises the whole time, urging Zero to keep moving but not forcing him to pick up the pace. So Zero goes almost slow, savoring every inch of Kaname’s cock as he impales himself on it all while he shivers at every praise, overwhelmed and giddy from it. Intoxicated by the soft words almost, as his hips stutter when Kaname calls him _‘pretty’_ again. And Kaname notices his reaction instantly, recognizes what the word is doing to him so Kaname says it again, draws the word out, and Zero shudders, clenches around the cock inside because it’s suddenly too much.

_Too hot._

Too sharp and intense as he’s suddenly careening over the edge of release, hips stuttering as he cums. As everything in him clenches and he has no choice but to sit there on Kaname’s cock, still once more, and give in to the pleasure coursing through him and pulling something high and needy from his throat again as he slumps onto Kaname’s chest again with a _cry._

And Kaname growls through the whole thing, the sound feral on his lips as his hands pull Zero’s hips back up. As they force Zero’s hips to keep moving even though Zero all but melts against him. As he makes Zero ride him through his orgasm, hard and fast now that he’s setting the pace again and Zero whimpers through it all. Lets out quiet little sounds that have Kaname thrusting up into him all the more, orgasm building with every clench of Zero’s body around him.

It’s only when the tone of those noises starts to change, turning pained instead of needy, that Kaname lets his orgasm wash through him. That he gives in to the pleasure coursing through him and sinks Zero fully onto his cock once more. Pinning him there as he cums, marking him as deep and as thoroughly as the rest of him, and growling once more when Zero gives a little whimper at the sudden warmth of Kaname’s cum splashing inside him.

They lay there like that for a long time, neither saying anything past the pants that tumble from their lips or shifting to get away on thoroughly worn-out muscles. Instead, they stay still, too lost in the bliss of release to move even as the drying sweat on their skin turns cold and sticky and Kaname’s cock softens enough to fall out on its own.

Though much too soon for Kaname’s liking, Zero begins to shift, tension building in his muscles as he does. He’s seconds from panicking, Kaname knows he is. Needs sated, there’s no way Zero will continue to be the soft, obedient sweet thing Kaname has more than utterly become enamored with but Kaname can’t bear to let him go. Not yet when Zero’s whimpers are still ringing in his ears, so he wraps his arms around Zero, pinning Zero to him once more.

He throws one arm around Zero’s waist, keeping him flushed against him, while his other arm goes up, hand reaching to thread back through those silver locks. He uses the hand in Zero’s hair to lay Zero’s head against his chest, forcing him to rest there even when Zero’s nails dig into his chest where they’re still clutching at his shirt.

“Be still,” Kaname tells him, the words soft when Zero weakly pushes against him, struggling to break free. When Zero doesn’t stop moving, Kaname can’t keep from growling, the noise harsh and demanding and causing Zero to shiver, melting against him almost unconsciously. “That’s it, just like that. Good. You’re so good.”

Zero’s answering whine is pained, wounded in a way Kaname doesn’t expect. Not when the sound of his growl was so well received before. When that sound alone had pulled some of his favorite noises from Zero’s lips. Yet Zero still sags obediently against him, body losing any will to fight when Zero’s just too tired for it. Exhausted and thoroughly worn out and, really, what’s the point of fighting it now? When Kaname’s already had his way with him and fucked Zero to the point of begging Kaname for it?

So Zero doesn’t even try to fight off the arms wrapped around him when it’s so much easier to just lay there, basking in the warmth of Kaname’s chest as the rapidly cooling sweat on his body pulls a shiver from him that has his skin pebbling. That’s he’d given in so easily is something Zero fiercely tires to ignore even as he can feel the evidence of Kaname’s releases dripping down his thighs, warm and wet and not entirely uncomfortable because it feels _good._

Kaname had promised him everything, had bitten the words into his skin, and painted the vow inside him with of every pounding thrust. And Zero knows he didn’t deserve any spec of that promise but had wanted it anyways, had yearned enough to _beg_ for it and, really, there’s nothing Zero can do to top _that_ level of complete embarrassment. Any dignity Zero’s ever had was tossed out the window the second Kaname had made that promise.

_Anything._

And, honestly, Zero’s never really had much to lose anyway, so it takes nothing from him, coasted him absolutely nothing to melt into Kaname, to slide his hand up and under Kaname’s shirt and feel the warmth of him directly from the source. He savors every inch of it, Every press of Kaname’s body against his own, because he knows it can’t last. That it won’t last and soon enough Zero finds himself alone until the next time the burn overtakes him again.

But not yet. Zero can’t bear to lose this, whatever _this_ even is, yet so he does the only thing he can. Kaname has promised him everything and Zero’s begged enough for far worse to stop the small plead that makes its way past his throat.

“Don’t leave,” Zero whispers the words into Kaname’s chest, voice small and sounding more lost than Zero means for them to be. But he can’t take them back, so he follows them with a whimper, one he knows will have Kaname growling in response just from the sound of it. “Please.”

“Anything,” he promises, quickly, instantly and it would worry Kaname more if the promise didn’t draw something soft from Zero’s throat. As it is, that noise is enough for Kaname to promise it again, to give Zero _everything_ if only to keep those soft, sweet noises flowing past his lips. “I told you I’ll give you anything, Zero. You only have to ask.”

And that sounds like it’s too good to be true. Like way more than Zero deserves but Zero can’t keep from wanting it anyway. From craving it with a fierceness in him that makes his chest ache. Especially when Zero knows he can’t have it even if he asks for it, that Kaname won’t give it him even if he _begs._ But the alternative, the only other option laid out before him is much worse, painful, so Zero knows he will beg, if only so he won’t be left wondering what could have been.

“I want you.”

Wants him with so bad Zero’s dangerously close to whimpering all over again, to falling apart in Kaname’s arms yet again. But he bites back the whimpers. He swallows them down through sheer force of will, though something must make it out cause Kaname gives that growl again, deep and low and causing phantom spurts of pleasure to crawl down Zero’s spine.

“You already have me,” Kaname says, the words all but a vow but somehow they’re still not enough even while they send a hot thrill down Zero’s spine, because they’re not the right words. The ones Zero really wants to hear, the ones he’s been wanting since Kaname first saved his life like some sort of knight in shining armor for all that Zero knows he’ll never deserve to hear them.

“No, you don’t understand,” Zero begs against his skin and it’s just his luck that Kaname would misunderstand him _now_ after Kaname connected the dots so easily when Zero was begging for his dick with nothing more than whimpers just minutes ago. But Zero really doesn’t know how else to ask, not when it’s about this. At least not when it comes to wanting to keep Kaname here, wrapped around him.

“Then explain.”

And really, what more can Zero have left to lose when he never had anything to begin with?

“I love you.”

“Oh, sweet thing,” Kaname coos at the admission, hand once more nudging Zero to look at him as Kaname shifts them. As he rolls to hover above Zero, pinning him to the bed with his weight alone, hips sliding in between thighs that open easily for him. “You pretty, little thing, is that what you want? My heart?”

“Yes,” Zero says as his skin flushes at the thought of being sweet, of being _pretty_ for Kaname and he is so _screwed._ Hopelessly wrecked by just that word on Kaname’s lips even as the turn up in a smirk, smug, as Kaname forces Zero to look him straight in the eyes as he admits to everything he doesn’t deserve to want. “Yes, I want it. I want _you_.”

“Then my heart is yours.”

Because how could Kaname ever say no to the soft, little noise Zero makes when he gives Zero everything he asks for.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a story behind this fic. One that starts roughly eleven years ago in 2010 when I tried my first crack at fanfiction. To say my first attempts were terrible is an understatement but that didn't stop me. 
> 
> So in 2010, the _Original_ Three Words I Long To Hear was born and boy did it _suck_ but I loved it cause, to me, that fic was precious. So much so that it inspired a 2015 rewrite and repost that was light years better than the original and just as precious because, somewhere along the way, I lost the original version. 
> 
> Until one week ago! 
> 
> I found it squirreled away in my old dinosaur of a laptop from back in my highschool days, and guys, when I say I screamed, I mean it. And just having that old fic, one of my very _first_ fics back in my hands made me realized just how much I've grown as a writer and I just, I _had_ to rewrite it one more time because this fic means everything to me. 
> 
> That I lost control of it and went completely off the rails is a whole other matter entirely. 
> 
> That said, I hope you liked this 2021 rewrite because it means everything to me.


End file.
